


Lost, poor, little boy

by xxselinakylexx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bc we all wanted this to happen, Brat!Bruce, F/M, Grace is the one he made out with in S4 for context, Lil angst of Selina's backstory, uh... i accidentally wrote a lot more then I planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxselinakylexx/pseuds/xxselinakylexx
Summary: The one where Selina visits Bruce when he was drinking away his problems.. well that and other things.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Lost, poor, little boy

There was no way in hell these papers were true. This wasn't Bruce, it couldn’t be. She knew him, he would never do this, no, not her Bruce. Yes, it looked like him, but Selina pushed that to the back of her head as she rushed to Wayne manor. To see for herself, that Bruce was not what it said on nearly every newspaper throughout Gotham.

“Where is he?” Selina interrupted Alfred sipping his tea in the kitchen.

The butler didn’t bother to take notice of her, he just took a long drag of tea before setting it down. “I’ll get him.”

He seemed exhausted, more disappointed then usual as Selina noticed he nearly dragged himself out of the kitchen. Damn he looked like he needed a drink, or a break. Selina pitted him as a girl came out of nowhere, nearly startling her.

“Well look what the cat dragged in.” The classic rich bitch sneered, looking Selina up and down in disgust. 

“You have no clue how funny that really is.” Selina automatically shot back, stepping forward daringly. 

Before either girl could make a move a different voice interjected, emerging from the obnoxiously loud music.

“Grace.. Hey you left me back there, we were havin’ fun.” A tipsy Bruce Wayne slurred.

Selina scoffed as Grace’s face softened before both teenagers turned to see her standing there. Bruce automatically straightened his crooked posture, making himself seem as sober as ever. 

“Selina.”

“Sup.” 

“What are you doing here?” Bruce accused, jutting his head out as Grace watched in content. 

“I wanted to talk, alone.” Selina deadpanned, offering nothing but a vexed looked pointed towards Grace.

Getting the point Bruce quickly looked at Grace, “Um… you should go, tell everyone the party's over.” 

“Awww, c’mon really?” Grace pouted, attempting to place a hand on Bruce’s cheek to which he tried to nonchalantly brush off.

“Go to Thomas's place.” He sternly replied, something Grace took to heart as she stomped out of the room.

“Nice girlfriend.” Selina sarcastically replied, secretly hoping she was still in earshot. She was.

“She’s not my girlfriend. What are you even doing here Selina?”

“You look like crap.” Completely ignoring his question she grabbed a discarded cloth and began to wet it lightly.

Bruce’s curiosity got the best of him as usual, he made his way over to Selina. He wasn’t drunk, well not a lot. The best part of hosting the parties is everyone just thinks you get smashed, when secretly Bruce never really does. Yes he acts like it, even once in a while he will have a shot or two but the real rush he craved was not feeling like Bruce Wayne in the slightest bit. In the end, that was the worst addiction he could become dependent on. 

“So what did you do.” 

“What do you mean?” Bruce asked, letting her press the cold cloth to his forehead. 

“This, _you_ , I’m not buying it so what did you do?” Selina accused, making Bruce’s skin crawl as he replayed the events back in his mind.

“I’m just… not being me, doing whatever the hell I want.” He shot back.

“Right...” She scoffed, “Because you can, is that it?” Selina couldn't believe it, this dumbass. This complete and utter idiot. “The papers are true aren't they? Getting drunk, making out with every chick? They're all right aren't they?” She accused.

“I’m tired of being Bruce Wayne.” He tried to argue, not fully yelling, then again they never had to.

“You think I ever just stopped being me? Sure I tried wanna know how it ended...” Selina jeered, wringing out the towel as a distraction with her back tuned as she finished her sentence. “Nearly dead in the narrows, bleeding and high from trying to escape everything, and I swear if you try to do what I did I am going to personally kick your ass.”

“What- how.. What happened?” Bruce desperately tried to piece what Selina had said, shooting up from the counter edge, placing a comforting hand on her.

She accepted it, she wasn’t sure why but his touch soothed her in an odd way. “I tried to be someone that wasn’t me, not a good choice.” 

The words stung both of them, he hated seeing her hurt and she hated feeling hurt, especially in front of him. Although this wasn’t about her right now, it never was, right now it was Bruce. His problems, what he did, her dark stories could be told another time.

“If you don’t wanna tell me that’s fine but if I were you I’d stop acting like an entitled asshole and grow up. Before you make a _grave mistake._ ” Selina warned, setting the towel down as she tried to leave the kitchen. 

Her stride was cut short by Bruce’s grip. He pulled her back, back to him, back to him like usual. Then, just like all his other problems he kissed her. Not like the other girls, ok well yes he kissed her as hard as them but he meant it. This time he meant it as his hands wandered down her back, resting on her hips. He meant it as his tongue invaded hers, just like Selina meant it as her hands rammed through his hair. After a hot minute they separated, gasping for breath.

“What the hell was that?” Selina gasped out, her forehead gently resting on his. 

“No idea.. Wanna do it again?” Bruce offered. 

This most definitely wasn’t what he needed right now, or maybe it was. Selina almost declined but she took too long, his lips were already back on hers. Yea, he really did not need another distraction, but Selina was not a distraction, she was not a classic rich bitch, time to prove it. 

Her legs without warning wrapped around his waist. Bruce, out of reflex, supported her just in time. Selina grasped both sides of his face as he rammed her to the other counter, he definitely heard something fall but couldn’t give a hell as he propped her up. Running his hands up and down her thighs she hummed in content, certainly not like other girls.  


Bloody hell, Alfred realized as he noticed the party finally dispersed. He heard something fall in the kitchen but decided not to check, Bruce and Selina would be fine. He had to clean up anyways, at least it wasn’t that much of a mess.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Both Bruce and Selina somehow made their way to his room, after falling and stopping momentarily a couple of times, naturally. She picked a wrong day to wear long boots, although they proved to be easier then she thought as Bruce untied them once they got on the bed. This was really happening, well not like it wasn’t in the direction Bruce was going. 

His fingertips gently brushed over her body, undoing her zipper and button with his teeth Selina let out a strangled gasp. She fumbled with her jacket before finally ripping it off, throwing her shirt off as well as Bruce undid his pants. He looked up for reassurance momentarily, gently nodding her head Selina let him gently peel off her pants and socks. Right after unbuttoning his shirt and slowly removing it, making Selina bite her lip as he caged around her. 

Before he did anything Bruce reached over to his nightstand, opening a small package as Selina removed her bra and underwear, in usion with Bruce doing the same. Another small moan entered the room, making Bruce halt slightly before continuing. Her nails gently raked his back as he dipped down to kiss her neck and collarbone, definitely leaving hickeys but neither cared. Bruce didn’t care when he heard her whimper in tranquility, and Selina didn’t care when he nearly collapsed onto her.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

By morning detective Gordon has knocked on the door, asking to speak with Bruce about Ra’s one last time. Alfred almost asked him to leave but Bruce should be up in his room by now, hopefully sober. Opening the door he noticed another figure sound asleep on Bruce’s bed, well more tangled with Bruce. 

“Master Bruce!” Alfred yelled, startling both teens awake in confusion. 

Quickly grasping where Bruce was and with whom he rubbed his eyes as he saw Selina roll back over to the other side of the bed, their legs were still tangled and stuck to each other as Bruce noticed he didn’t have a shirt. He nearly swore but stopped short as he saw Jim Gordon standing uncomfortably in the doorway, that and his butler’s deadly stare. 

“Uh… G-Gordon. If you’ll just give me a moment.” He desperately tried. Although Alfred handed Bruce a robe before Gordon could try and intervene. Quickly thanking Alfred, Bruce wrapped himself up as he rose from the bed. He hoped both men wouldn't pay attention to Selina’s bareback. 

“Is that…?” Jim tried to avoid the obvious situation, not that it helped.

“Selina. Yes.” Bruce answered, finally gaining confidence. 

“Good morning Cat.” Jim tried.

“Screw you to.” Selina groggily replied, after all there was nothing more she could do. Her whole body was sore and pretty sure if she tried to turn around she’d either accidentally flash them or give them a perfect show of her hickeys and bruises. 

“Miss Kyle, will you be joining us for breakfast?” Alfred surprisingly politely asked, not that everyone couldn't hear the struggle in his voice.

“Yea just gimme.. A year.” Selina replied, burying her face further into the pillow as Bruce gently snickered. Quickly halting as Alfred gave him another lethal glare, not it was Jim’s turn to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this was supposed to be 2 pages and ended up being 5 on goggle docs- I have no idea tbh  
> I am nowhere near the end of the other fic so here's this!


End file.
